Shima Shita
Shima Shita is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Shima Shita wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. Before the February 15th, 2016 Build, she had a slightly spiky bob of orange spiky hair with small sparkles in it. Her eyes were orange. She also wears a white headband with Japanese symbols on it. She has fair skin and her bust size is 1. As of the February 15th, 2016 Build, she has short light brown hair with an ahoge sticking out from the top. Her bangs are short and piecey, and she has brown eyes. She wears the traditional sparring outfit in the Martial Arts Club. In her old model she had the same hairstyle as Cirno~Yandere Personality Among the personas currently in the game, she is a Hero. If she sees the player murder anyone, she will run to fight them. She can fight against murderers, but she is weak. She will give Yandere-chan a suspicious look if Yandere-chan aims her phone at her. I Routine and Mina Rai.]] At 7:09 AM, Shima enters the school grounds, twenty-fourth in line on the right side, if facing the school gates. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Martial Arts Club on the second floor. At 8:00 AM, Shima walks into Classroom 1-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go back to the Martial Arts Club at 1:00 PM. Shima walks to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Martial Arts Club and stays there until the end of the day. If the player joins in club activities, she practices kicking with other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. If the Martial Arts Club is inactive, she will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods when she would normally attend it (7:15 AM, 1:00 PM, and 3:30 PM). Trivia *She is an apprentice-level disciple of Budo Masuta, as said in her Student Profile. *She was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build. *Before the February 15th, 2016 Build, the data in the game calls her hair name, "Cirno" the hair of one of the Easter Eggs fittingly named "Cirno Mode". *Her name was originally Shi Ta before the February 15th, 2016 Build. YandereDev changed it due to him disliking her original name.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691468602784874496 Gallery Shi_Ta.png|Shima's 1st portrait. ShiTa2.png|Shima's 2nd portrait. Shi3rdhair.jpeg|Shima's 3rd portrait. Never used in-game. 2-8-16ImageShiTa.png|Shima's 4th portrait. February 8th, 2016. Shima.png|Shima's 5th portrait. February 15th, 2016. Feb17th2016ImageShima.png|Shima's 6th portrait. February 17th, 2016. Shi_Ta_profile.png|Shima's 1st profile. ShiTa1.png|Shima's 2nd profile. 2-8-16ProfileShiTa.png|Shima's 3rd profile. February 8th, 2016. Shima Shita Profile Feb 15th.png|Shima's 4th profile. February 15th, 2016. Feb17th2016ProfileShima.png|Shima's 5th profile. February 17th, 2016. 2-15-16ShimaSpoopyMode.png|Spooky Mode. February 15th, 2016. Feb152016MArtsSocializing.png|Shima conversing outside the Martial Arts Club. February 15th, 2016. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Killable Category:Interactable Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroic (Persona)